Asami's Jacket
by Cybercitizen
Summary: After returning home from a meeting with Zhu Li, Korra finds that hers and Asami's apartment is a bit of a mess. After cleaning up with Naga's help, Korra finds herself in the bedroom, trying on of all things, one of Asami's signature red jackets. (Korrasami, Canon, Fluff, based on a comic by Pockicchi)


"Asami! I'm back!" Korra called out as she walked through the front door of hers and Asami's penthouse. The young avatar looked around, feeling a little confused. She hoped to find the beautiful sight of her girlfriend waiting for her with open arms.

Instead, all she found here was silence. "Hello?" Nope, there was nothing. Korra sighed, making her way into the front room and sitting down on the couch. She hoped her meeting with Zhu Li would have been over by the time Asami got back, but clearly, that wasn't the case.

"Guess she's not back yet...," Korra realised. "I wonder if I should clean up the place while she's gone." She grinned. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Nothing will make Asami happier than seeing this dingy apartment all shiny and clean."

And so Korra got to work, cleaning up the front room as best as she could, as well as the kitchen and the bathrooms. It was a lot easier with the help from her air and waterbending, and of course, Naga helped as well. It was times like this that Korra was glad to be the avatar.

Eventually, the downstairs area of the apartment was fully clean and while Naga was chewing on a doggie biscuit for her good work helping out, Korra decided to do some sweeping in the bedrooms, or gusting as she wanted to call it, since she was going to use her airbending.

Heading into hers and Asami's bedroom, Korra found the room a complete mess. Clothes were strewn all over the place, among other things. "Man... We must have been in one of hell of a rush this morning," Korra remarked, before she started tidying things away.

As she was putting Asami's clothes back into her wardrobe, Korra found herself holding one of her girlfriend's signature red jackets in her arms. She'd always loved this jacket and considering Asami wore it everywhere, it always reminded Korra of her.

She smelled the fabric, the scent of Asami's perfume filling her nostrils. "Mmmmm... you really smell just as good as you look, babe," Korra remarked. Then she had a thought. Turning around and looking in the mirror, Korra held the jacket against herself.

It was almost her size, although Korra knew Asami was a few inches taller than her. But there wasn't any harm in trying it on at least. Taking off her blue vest and leaving only her white binders. She then pulled on Asami's jacket.

Korra studied herself in the mirror. "Hmm, not bad," she said to herself. She was mostly doing this out of boredom and curiosity. The jacket seemed to fit her quite well so far, although Korra was never going to carry the same air of grace and sophistication her amazing girlfriend did.

She turned sideways left and then right, admiring herself more in her reflection. "Hmm...little tight around the sleeves, though." She rubbed the sides of the sleeves, feeling her skin being pressed underneath. To be fair, Asami wasn't nearly as ripped in the arm department as Korra was.

But she smirked, turning around all the way around as she stared in the mirror. Even though this was just a silly one-off thing for her, she had to admit, Asami's jacket was starting to grow on her. "I never thought I'd look this good in red."

Suddenly she heard the front door open, and close behind her, before Naga suddenly started barking. A kindly voice said to her "Hey girl!" before Naga growled softly in happiness as she was obviously being petted. "Korra? Are you here?"

"Up here!" Korra called down, recognising the voice as Asami. "I did some cleaning while you were out!"

"Oh, wonderful! I was wondering when one of us would get round to it," Asami replied, as Korra heard her coming up the stairs. However, as the fire nation woman peeked her head around the doorframe of the bedroom, her eyes widened in surprise, "What are you-is that my jacket?"

"Uh-uh yeah," Korra admitted. "I was just cleaning up our room.. and I got a bit bored." She blushed nervously. "You aren't mad are you?"

Asami smirked. "Of course not, my love, and by the way, it looks like it fits you."

"Yeah?" Korra looked back in the mirror. "Hmm... I mean the arms are a little tight... but it does fit me well, doesn't it."

She decided to test a theory, to test how strong the material was. She smirked. "I'm gonna show you my guns, Asami!" She cheered and flexed her arms, hoping to impress Asami with how buff the jacket made her look. Instead, there was a sharp ripping sound.

Asami's eyes widened in surprise and Korra panicked for a few seconds. The sleeves had torn open, exposing her large biceps. While she was definitely showing off her muscles, she'd completely ruined Asami's best jacket.

"Oh, no...Asami I'm sorry!" Korra exclaimed. "I'll buy you a new jacket, I swear!"

To Korra's surprise and partial relief, Asami wasn't actually angry at her over the jacket. She was laughing her head off. She had to lean against the wall she was laughing so hard, as Korra just stared in disbelief. Asami had just lost her favourite jacket and she was taking it surprisingly well.

"A new one?" Asami then said, catching her breath after guffawing so much.

"Yes, a new one!" Korra insisted. "On my honour as the Avatar, I shall buy you, my darling and beautiful girlfriend, a new jacket."

Asami folded her arms, smirking playfully at Korra. "Alright, but on one condition"

"Name it."

The Fire nation girl smiled. "I make you one too. I mean... I'd rather not leave you left out of the snazzy jacket wearing club."

"One for me?" Korra suddenly thought of herself wearing a sweeping blue trench coat, Asami and a dozen other girls fawning over her in it. The thought was quite a beautiful one, and Korra's cheeks swelled with pink blush.

Striding forward, Asami put her arms around Korra's neck, her green eyes gazing at her lovingly. "Yes, my love. For you." She kissed her on the cheek, to which Korra blushed even more.

"You got a deal, Miss Sato," Korra agreed, smiling confidently. "I should probably take this off now... I mean, it's ruined completely."

Korra then took off the jacket and Asami blushed as she saw the rest of Korra's bare arms. So muscular and perfect, as if they were forged by Raava herself in the fires of her homeland. Those muscles had ripped her jacket and Asami was going to thank them.

She walked up to Korra and felt her biceps. "You didn't need to flex in that jacket to show these off, Korra... you know how much I love your muscles." She leaned down and gave the toned muscles a soft kiss, her lips stroking all the way up her girlfriend's arms.

Smiling and watching as Asami praised her perfect body, Korra was only too happy to ensure that she'd always have these perfect muscles for the woman she truly loved.

xXx

**Author's note: **Another little fluff thing by myself and Guppy, based on a rather adorable little comic by Pockicchi! Hope you enjoy the funny cuteness. I'll have more fics to share today, I promise you.


End file.
